MG 34
The MG34 is a German machine gun designed by Heinrich Vollmer in 1934. It fires 7.92x57mm Mauser ammunition at a rate of approximately 850 rounds per minute. It was often mounted onto vehicles; German tanks would use them as co-axial machine guns. They also found use as anti-air guns due to their extremely high rate of fire. Soviet and French forces captured many during World War II, and through trading, found their way into use by the Chinese, Korean and Vietnamese forces. Battlefield Heroes (One Day) (Forever) |rof = 600 rounds per minute |magazine = 110 rounds |reload = 4 seconds |recoil = Up: 0.17/0/0 Left: -0.1/0/0 |vel = 600.0 |range = 20 meters |fire = Automatic |damage = *Close range 2-6 *Medium range 5-13 *Long range 2-9 |mult = *Critical - +11 damage (6 % chance)}} The Landmaker is a weapon featured in Battlefield Heroes for the National Army Gunner kit. It was released as a part of the World War II themed map Inland Invasion. The weapon functions in a similar manner to the Uber Default MG but with added recoil and better critical hit damage. Its counterpart for the Royal Army is The Anchor Drop and is statistically and functionally identical. Gallery MG34 Models Battlefield Heroes.png|The MG34 model in different angle. Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam In Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, the MG34 is mounted on North Vietnamese Army (NVA) vehicles, specifically the GAZ-69 and T-54. It provides a very high rate of fire, of 900 rounds per minute, and as such is very effective against light targets. It is issued specifically to NVA vehicles to be used as an anti-aircraft weapon to counter the U.S. Army UH-1 Iroquois as the NVA lacks its own helicopter. Gallery BC2V MG34 CR.png|The furthest an enemy can be for the MG34 to do its maximum damage at 18m. BC2V MG34 LR.png|The closest an enemy can be for the MG34 to do its minimum damage at 64m. Battlefield V In Battlefield V, the MG 34 appears as a an infantry weapon, a stationary weapon and a vehicle-based weapon. MG 34 }} The MG 34 used as an infantry weapon first appeared in the Battlefield 5 Official Multiplayer Trailer. It is unlocked for the Support kit at class rank 1. The MG 34 is a medium machine gun is one of two medium machine guns initially available, along with the MG 42. Its weapon category cannot be aimed with the sights when not supported by a bipod, and as such is best used from a stationary position in cover or when prone. The MG 34 is classified as a "Balanced MMG", along with the M1922 MG and S2-200 - characterised by lower maximum damage and high minimum damage than higher rate of fire machine guns.https://www.ea.com/en-gb/games/battlefield/battlefield-5/news/chapter-5-update-2-notes As such it has one of the lowest default fire rates of all Medium Machine Guns at 670 RPM as well as a comparatively long time to kill, being a six bullet kill minimum, out to 50m. This is mitigated somewhat by also having the lowest per-shot recoil in class, which in unison with the moderate fire rate can assist with accuracy at medium range. At a higher fire rate the default belt size of 50 rounds could otherwise be quickly depleted, and the weapon is capable of expending a full 50 round belt in one continuous burst without overheating. The MG 34 therefore has greater shot consistency than its counterparts due to its lower recoil buildup during sustained fire. As with most other MMG, the MG 34 has very low accuracy when fired from the hip. Its low damage and innate imprecision as a portable weapon greatly incentivizes bipod use. Specializations for the weapon generally either aim to address ammunition capacity and reduce recoil. The left side of the tree, with its combination of Recoil Buffer, Flashless Propellant and Light Bolt provide modest buffs in several areas, such as reducing vertical recoil from 0.824 to 0.660 and boosting fire rate to 770 RPM. The right is similar, with High Velocity Bullets, Chrome Lining and Ported Barrel increasing bullet velocity from the MMG standard 740 m/s to 870 m/s and reducing horizontal recoil by nearly half. At rank 3, players are offered a choice between the Double Drum Magazine and Extended Belt specializations. Both increase ammunition capacity; the former, by implementing what is effectively a detachable magazine, boosting per-reload capacity to 75 rounds and slightly shortening full reloads; the latter, by doubling belt length to 100 rounds. As Chrome Lining must be applied before the Double Drums the MG 34 can again empty the full 75 round magazine without overheating. Gallery BF5 MG 34 Pre-Alpha.png|MG 34 in the Battlefield V Pre-Alpha BF5 MG 34 ADS Pre-Alpha.png|Ditto mg34.jpg|Holding the MG 34 mg34sights.jpg|Aiming the MG 34 (bipod deployed) mg34reload.jpg|Reloading the MG 34 mg34menu.jpg|Customisation menu mg34saddle.jpg|MG 34 with 75-round saddle magazine Stationary MG 34 In addition to its appearance as a man-portable MMG, two emplaced versions of the MG 34 are shown in-game, known as the Stationary MG 34 (labelled also as MG 34 Tripod). Singleplayer The shieldless tripod-mounted variant of the Stationary MG 34 is the variant most commonly found in singleplayer. It appears in all the War Stories, where it is used within German outposts and fortifications. Pintle-mounted versions can also be found in watchtowers and pillboxes, such as the ones guarding Schanze 66 in the first act of Tirailleur. Combined Arms The singleplayer variant of the Stationary MG 34 is also found in Combined Arms. Multiplayer The Stationary MG 34 is the standard stationary MG of the German multiplayer faction, counterpart to the United Kingdom's Vickers. to Germany's Stationary MG 34. It appears pre-constructed on various multiplayer maps, but can also be built in specific areas by German Support players as part of the Fortification system. In multiplayer, the weapon has a gunshield attached that is impenetrable to all smalls arms except for the Boys AT Rifle and Panzerbüchse 39. These weapons as well as explosive gadgets and vehicle ordnance can damage and destroy the emplacement. Stationary MG 34s can be repaired using the Repair Tool and rebuilt by Supports when destroyed. It cannot be towed by vehicles. The Stationary MG 34 has a higher rate of fire than the British Vickers gun, but overheats more quickly and has noticeably higher bullet dispersion during sustained fire. Vehicle Mounted MG 34 The MG 34 is a common passenger weapon on Germany's ground vehicles such as the Sd. Kfz.251 Halftrack and Kubelwagen. Tanks like the Panzer IV and Tiger I also have multiple MG 34s; the driver, with a turret-mounted coaxial, the hull gunner and the top gunner with a pintle mount. The MG 17 used by defensive gunners on the Stuka and Ju-88 uses the same model as the MG 34, but with a higher rate of fire and muzzle velocity. References ru:MG34 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Category:Medium Machine Guns Category:Medium Machine Guns of Battlefield V Category:Machine Guns of Battlefield Heroes Category:Battlefield Heroes: Veteran Heroes